A Tiger Just Pounced On Me
by OuMiyuki
Summary: No one expects a tiger on the way home. Watanabe You didn't. But she encountered one.


**Author Notes**

**Had this with me for forever too XD aye~ **

**I already have Cat!Chika so I didn't think of sharing this but…**

**Now I just have this random impulse to share it! XD**

**May you enjoy~**

* * *

You was walking back home from a happy window shopping she just did for clothing design when…she looks over to a spread of grass and she freezes as her eyes lock with a tiger's eyes.

Sharp and bright orange-yellow.

Staring right at her.

You holds her breath and starts to walk away as quietly as possible but she barely walks five steps and the tiger runs at You and pounces on her.

"Whaaaa- Nooo-Please..! I'm not tasty. I don't taste good. Please don't eat me!" You's arms was squeezed in front of her, hands balled in fear, before opening them to push against the tiger's chest in hopes of keeping the tiger away.

"What are you saying, You-chan? Of course, you're tasty." The tiger frowned at You attempting to push her away; which would have looked less intimidating and more cute if she was still a teenage girl.

"Wait, why do you look so scared...Oh. Oh..." Chika finally remembers that she's tiger right now and have been looking for someone she knows to help her; someone that wasn't Mito-nee who would chase her out with a knife or broom.

Chika moved her front paws that was pinning You's shoulder down to beside You instead. She thinks of pawing You but she's worried her sharp nails will accidentally scratch You so she moves her head closer to You instead. Nuzzling and licking You a little. "Ne...You-chan...I'm not going to eat you...I want you to know that I'm Chika and help me..."

You never thought she'd ever hear a tiger pinning her to the ground whine sadly; ever. "Um...Er...You're...I don't quite recommend playing with your food..."

Chika huffs noisily and roars at You.

"Wah, sorry, I'm sorry! You can play with your food all you want...but please don't eat me?"

Chika rolls her eyes. "Don't call yourself food if you don't want me to eat you. "Ahh...How do I tell you I'm Chika..." Chika groans and rests her head on You's chest.

You gulps at how close the tiger just keeps getting to her. "Hey...How about instead of me... Eating mikan is a good idea right? I can get you as many as you wa-aHH"

Chika bounces up suddenly, loving You's suggestion. "That's it! I love mikans! Bring it to me and I'll show you I can eat it and you'll know it's me!" Chika nods excitedly and nuzzles You's face again.

"Mm-Mm...Sounds like a plan huh?" You breathes out a sigh of relief that she didn't lose her life for now.

* * *

Ten mikans later and Chika is a jolly tiger but not a tiger that's recognized by her best friend yet.

"You-channnnnn." Chika whines again. "Why can't you tell it's meeee?"

The long growls make You's palm sweat from nervousness that perhaps the tiger now in her apartment (they somehow made it without any suspicious looks and the cops coming at them) was unsatisfied with the juicy fruits and now wanted some juicy meat instead. "Um… I'm sorry. Did you not enjoy the mikan..?"

Chika shakes her head and attempted to make a thumbs up with her paw that had no thumb. Chika grimaces before going up to You to lick her. It was the only way to show that she enjoyed the fruits and she wasn't going to eat You up.

You's heart almost stopped when the tiger opened its mouth and licked her but seeing that the tiger was patiently waiting for her to relax and react. You breathes out yet another sigh of relief she didn't die and smiles her crooked smile.

"So…mikan juice?"

Chika grins. "I'll have some!"

You stands with a smile; it may be a tiger. But anyone who loves mikans as much her and Chika is definitely a friend in the making.

Back with a huge jug of ice cold mikan juice, You pours a cup for herself and gives the rest to the tiger whose eyes seemed to twinkle at the sight of mikan.

Chika gulps it down and You is amazed. The ash-brunette chuckles. "You remind me of Chika-chan. She loves mikan a lot too~"

Chika's eyes light up even more and she roars at You excitedly. That made You jump and blinked rapidly.

"Ah, um, sorry! Did I upset you in anyway?"

Chika nods her head vigorously wanting to say she's Chika, _the_ Chika You spoke off, but she sees You's pale expression so she shakes her head instead.

"Not upset... This is a happy roar, You-chan!"

Chika roars again to make her point but You simply offers to make more juice in an attempt to appease the growling tiger.

Chika sighs and rests her head on her two front paws. "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Gao-ooo~! If you thought Cat!Chika AKA Mikan was cute, now we have Tiger!Chika~! XD **

**Gaooo~!**

**Leave a comment if you like XD **

**See you next growl time~ ^w^ **


End file.
